The Multiverse (Spencerdude95's Creation)
This Multiverse is a "reboot" multiverse with modernized alternate universes of Marvel Comics. Main Information Universes * Earth 1-A modernized iteration of the Main Marvel Comics, which is a combination of the Main Marvel Comics and Ultimate Marvel Comics, with a few added twists. * Earth 2-On this earth, about 10 years ago, magic became commonplace as demons invaded the world, transforming it into a world that is similar to Dark Fantasy. * Earth 3-An earth where a Zombie Apocalypse allowed Ultron to take over the earth as both factions strive to destroy what's left of life in the universe. * Earth 4-The Maestro is the oppressive ruler of the Earth and must fight Janis Jones, Ruby Summers, the Thing, and Rick Jones. * Earth 5-The death of one man years ago sends a ripple effect that gives to the heroes wrong powers and new identities. * Earth 6-After a nuclear apocalypse, 75% of the world is turned into hulks, and the world now looks like something from a fantasy novel. * Earth 7-The Spider Queen rules Spider Island with an iron fist, and the only heroes left are Venom and the Howling Commandos. * Earth 8-The only heroes and villains are women, and the heroes formed the superhero team A force. * Earth 9-Tony Stark must fight his manipulative brothers Gregory Stark and Arno Stark, who have depowered the other heroes, forcing Tony to let them borrow his suits, becoming the Iron Avengers. * Earth 10-The year is 2099, and superheroes start popping up again thanks to Spiderman 2099. * Earth 11-After failing to stop a supervillain attack that destroyed a city, all of the world's heroes are now hunted by the Sentinels. * Earth 12-The rookie hero Nomad must lead the Invaders to fight a losing fight against the world after Hydra has taken it over. * Earth 13-When villains threaten his wife and kids, Spiderman comes out of retirement to protect his family. And with him, other heroes return. * Earth 14-The death of Charles Xavier leads to a world where Magneto leads the resistance against Apocalypse. * Earth 15-In a world similar to Red Dead Redemption, Sheriff Steve Rogers, Doctor Bruce Banner, and inventor Tony Stark must work with Red Wolf to fight the forces of Mr. Wilson Fisk. * Earth 16-In a world where everyone has superpowers, things become...Boring. * Earth 17-After Annihilus lead the Annihilation wave against the universe, those that survive must thrive on the earth in a world similar to Destiny. * Earth 18-A "noir" universe where heroes started appearing in the 1900s and 1960s. * Earth 19-The children of heroes from Earth 1 now prepare to take up the mantle when Hope Pym goes insane. * Earth 20-After a blowup between Captain America and Iron Man, they both lead splintered heroes against each other, while many are trying to figure out whose right and whose wrong. Multiverse Forces * The Illuminati-A group composed of the smartest people of each universe that must decide what must be done for the multiverse. * The Web Warriors-Whenever a Spider Powered incident occurs, a band of Spidermen, Spiderwomen, Spidergirls, and others will go into the unknown to protect the worlds that can't be protected by those that believe with great power comes great responsibility. * The Exiles-A band of X-men and Avengers from the multiverse that are generally believed to be dead that travel the multiverse, fixing the problems that can destroy a universe. * The Contest of Champions-An illegal fight club where men and women use a collection of heroes and villains to be pitted against one another. Category:Multiverses Category:The Multiverse (Spencerdude95's Creation) Category:Created by Spencerdude95